BlackWingBeyond
Exobyte Database Information Name: Thomas Rivers Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''49 '''Weight: 225 lbs (With Metasuit: 825 lbs) Height: '''6'1" '''Hair Color: '''Gray '''Eye Color: '''Red (Formerly brown) '''Alignment: '''Justice League of America '''Power Classification: '''Gadgets '''Movement Classification:' '''Acrobatics '''Weapon Classification:'' Varied, primarily Dual Pistols and Martial Arts Character Biography *7 Years Old - Loses parents in car accident, inflicts psychological trauma. *21 Years Old - Marries Katherine Smith, Turns away business partnership opportunity with Wayne Howard, Acquires job at R&D Department of Wayne Enterprises *22 Years Old - Katherine dies giving birth to Thomas' daughter, Ellie *26 Years Old - Bruce Wayne makes mysterious return after a long absence *27 Years Old - Bring Your Daughter to Work Day, Thomas works late into the night having to work on classified prototype projects as directed by Lucius Fox from Mr. Wayne (10:30 PM). Thomas is the last employee working that night. Also during that evening-**Various members of the Falcone crime family begin preparations for an assault on the GCPD to lure and kill this new vigilante known as, "Batman" - 8:30 PM **A meticulous thug cleans his weapon - 9:00PM **An GCPD informant within the Falcones warnes the East End PD of the raid, Batman intercepts the call and intervenes- 10:30PM **The Falcone raid comes under attack by Batman, who lures the group away from the East End PD, behind the parking garage near Wayne Enterprises 10:45 PM **While walking back to his car, Thomas encounters the Batman fighting the Falcone family, both Thomas and Ellie are heavily wounded in the attack. 10:50PM **Batman discovers a bomb that members of the Falcones slip away with, leaving Thomas and Ellie with a beacon for first responders to aid. **Thomas barely lives, though Ellie dies in the ambulance. The loss psychologically cripples him. Training/Exobyte Event Angry at the Batman for leaving him and his daughter, Thomas swears vengeance. 6 months later, Thomas leaves Wayne enterprises. *27 Years Old -Thomas begins to suffer from mild schizophrenia, hearing voices of his daughter. Thomas leaves Gotham to travel, seeking ways to deal with his mental condition *29 Years Old - Travels to Nanda Parbat, and the monks, believing he is seeking a method to deal with his pain, teach him meditation techniques and mental disciplines *31 Years Old - During the final meditation exercise, the monks discover that Thomas is plagued by immense rage and anger, as well as sorrow. They declare him a danger to society, unfit for their ways and expel him from the monastery. A few months after, Thomas' progress with the monks impresses Ra's al Ghul, who brings him into the League Of Assassins. Thomas spends 7 years training with the league of assassins, honing his body, mastering several martial arts, weapon disciplines, and stealth techniques. *38 Years Old - Thomas fails to undergo the final step in becoming a member of the League of Assassins- hallucinations of his daughter prevent him from killing. Thomas is stabbed, and thrown into icy rapids to die. The cold rapids clot the wound quickly, and preserves his body for a short time. After 5 hours of drifting downstream, a couple on vacation discover Thomas and get him medical attention. Thomas spends 6 months in recovery, and the rich couple provide him the means to return to Gotham. *39 Years Old - Thomas returns to Gotham, determined to take down the Batman. Before Thomas can act, the Exobyte Event occurs, granting him his abilities. Thomas takes on the identity of BlackWing, mirrored after Batman to project his anger against his enemies. *41 Years Old - BlackWing is at the final battle among heroes, when Black Adam yells, "SHAZAM!" BlackWing is blasted away, hidden among the rubble. BlackWing escapes the rubble to see Superman killed. With the Justice League gone, BlackWing wages a guerrilla war on Braniac. 6 Months later, "Fractured" events occur and the Fortress of Solitude is destroyed. Paradox Reapers and Speed Force tears begin appearing throughout the world. '''War in Progress *For 7 years, BlackWing fights a guerrilla war with a small band of exobyte heroes During a fight against a Brainiac Harvester, BlackWing is blasted through a speed force rupture into this dimension. Here, the following events occur for this universe's Thomas Rivers: *7 Years Old - Loses parents in car accident, inflicts psychological trauma. *21 Years Old - Marries Katherine Smith, Takes business partnership opportunity with Wayne Howard, founds Howard-RiverTech *22 Years Old - Katherine dies giving birth to Thomas' daughter, Ellie *27 Years Old - Bring Your Daughter to Work Day, Thomas works late into the night having to work on classified prototype projects as directed by Lucius Fox from Mr. Wayne (10:30 PM). Thomas is the last employee working that night. Also during that evening-**Various members of the Falcone crime family begin preparations for an assault on the GCPD to lure and kill this new vigilante known as, "Batman" - 8:30 PM **An GCPD informant within the Falcones warnes the East End PD of the raid, Batman intercepts the call and intervenes- 10:30PM **The Falcone raid comes under attack by Batman, who lures the group away from the East End PD, behind the parking garage near Wayne Enterprises 10:45 PM **While walking back to his car, Thomas encounters the Batman fighting the Falcone family. The thug who kills Ellie in the other dimension's gun jams. Thomas is harmed, but recovers and Ellie is never injured. 10:50PM **Batman discovers a bomb that members of the Falcones slip away with, leaving Thomas and Ellie with a beacon for first responders to aid. Alternate(This) Universe: *BlackWing arrives in this universe, just after the Exobyte Event. In this universe, Thomas never becomes BlackWing. BlackWing (who appropriately changes to BlackWingBeyond) links up with this dimension's Thomas Rivers. *A press conference for Howard-RiverTech announces their new plan to assist certain exobyte heroes in their fight against Brainiac. ---- Modifications : BlackWing's cowl contained information on various types of performance enhancing compounds. Aware of his increasing age, and the oncoming war with Brainiac, BlackWing looked to his counterpart to use this information to create a serum to enhance his physical abilities. *Using information gathered from BlackWing's cowl, Howard-RiverTech (HRT) was able to create a blueprint based on classified "super-soldier" serums, and kryptonian nanotech from the alternate timeline. Without access to all the necessary materials and elements, a derivative of this compound was created (HRT Compound 000). *HRT Compound 000 **Increases bone and muscle density, allowing BlackWing to withstand more severe injuries **Enhances sight & reflexes by a factor of 3 **Increased elasticity and density of supporting tissue (ligaments, tendons, etc.) - Allows BlackWing to move at higher speeds due to his increased reactions without injuring himself. **Increased regenerative ability - While BlackWing cannot regenerate limbs, he can recover from serious injuries more quickly, requiring less time at medical facilities. In combination with BlackWing's stronger suits, this allows BlackWing to stand toe-to-toe with metahumans. Abilites/Traits *Schizophrenic *Class 10 Fighter reference, Batman is a Class 12 fighter *Tactical Prowess *Genius Inventor *Skilled Agent of Stealth *Specialist in ambush techniques and guerrilla warfare *Mastery with several weapons, specializing in dual pistols *Enhanced durability, strength, and reflexes Equipment BlackWing has a variety of different equipment, suited to various needs. BlackWing does not often carry all armaments at once. Offensive equipment includes *P3 - Sticky Bomb - Timed explosive that sticks to targets before setting off multiple detonations *RT_002 -Taser Grapple - Electrified grapple used to close distance between BlackWing and his enemies *MK_VII - War Turret - Mobile turret with multiple armaments from flamethrowers to cannons armed with various types of ammunition *Prototype 015 - Vortex Cannon - A concussive force of sound waves and light to knock back and stun targets *N5 - Napalm Grenade - Napalm Explosive that continues to burn targets long after initial detonation *RT_00X - Photon Blast - Direct energy blast that causes damage at a catastrophic level *Compound 15F - Fear Gas - A modified strain of Jonathan Crane's fear toxin, weaponized in aerosol form to cause hallucinations, panic, and paranoia *G5 - Gauss Grenade - Grenade equipped with a powerful electric burst to damage and stun multiple targets *Compound 52E - Cryo-Foam - An aerosol based, rapid cooling compound for immobilzing targets *Cryo-Field Powered - Absorbs thermal all energy within a small radius while emitting a small vortex, producing a localized blizzard Defensive Equipment *Defibrillator - Used for reviving teammates and restoring power *Anesthetic Biogel - An anesthetic, blood-clotting, antiseptic sealant for dealing with injuries in an emergency situation *Smoke Pellet - Temporary distraction in order to escape *Holographic Decoy - Identitical holographic projection to decieve enemies Suits With threats ranging from street crime, to the war on Braniac, to cataclysmic-world ending clashes, BlackWing has a variety of different suits with various levels of protection and abilities. Standard Suit - Protects the user from knives and small arms fire. The cowl, shoulder plates, gauntlets, and boots are composed of an alloy of various alien metals that are both dense and lightweight. Metasuit - Highly protective suit for direct combat with metahumans. Can withstand small arms fire, direct energy projectiles, and explosives. Due to the increased armor and weight, a grapnel cannon is built into the suit's gauntlets. The metasuit also features: *Enhanced strength and mobility *Biogel Dispersal System *A Kinetic Shield System *Motion Sensors *Limited Camouflage : A later version of the Metasuit lacks a cape (deemed too much of a liability in combat). The utility belt and chest were streamlined for additional mobility. The rest of the suit was recreated with the addition of Nth metal alloy, further increasing strength enhancements. Variants/Elseworlds Gallery 3.png|Dark Vigilante Variant 4.png|Justice Lord Variant BWBRR.png|Red Lantern Variant z4.jpg|Early BloodWing Concept 1.png|Chris Nolan Inspired Trivia *A side effect of HRT Compound 000 left BlackWing with red eyes. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Gadgets